Ma1nfram3
Ma1nfram3 Ma1nfram3 is an up and coming Elven decker who values professionalism and empathy in the shadows - to a point. Prior to her time with MMFEC, Ma1n's Shadowrunning history was largely solo hires and standard identity hacks (fake SINs for the SINless, fake licenses, and the like), along with a few targeted corporate infiltrations she does not discuss. When circumstances put her in the Rapid Rabbit during the kidnapping of Miss J, she considered departing after that first mission, but was drawn to the nature of the socially impactful work with the Draco Foundation. Her confusion and loneliness related to racial identity continues to this day, making Ma1n particularly sensitive to assumptions and implications from others about the benefits she may have received by being human-looking or from being an Elf. Ma1n becomes particularly passionate about protecting those unable to protect themselves, like children. She is also passionate about exposing corporate duplicitness and exploitation, and is inherently distrusting of corporations despite a surprising amount of knowledge about their inner workings. Ma1nfram3's not-at-all-guilty pleasure is the cultural offerings of the 80's and 90's (late 5th and early 6th world.) She feels that these were a golden age, when families were families and people embraced joy and empathy. Her default Matrix avatar is inspired by fitness videos of the early 90's: big hair, purple leotard and leggings, silver glittery tights. She has trained in gymnastics thanks in part to inspiration from Flashdance and American Gladiators, and is less capable than she would like to think in meatspace. She also has a specific brand of blunt flirtation and seduction that she may have learned from 90's sitcoms. Past History Most 6th Worlders see Ma1nfram3 as a human; she possesses the Human-Looking trait and also intentionally styles her hair to obscure her ears. However, when her ears are revealed she still appears to be human under all but the closest scrutiny. Ma1nfram3 revealed to MMFEC that she was raised human: born to human parents, she was was an Elven UGM (unexplained genetic manifestation). Her parents were confused and embarrased, and secretly had her ears surgically altered to maintain appearances. Ma1nfram3 began to realize something was amiss in late adolescence, and learned her initial Decking skills and acquired her first cyberdeck in order to uncover her parents' duplicity. It was not long after learning of her true racial identity that Ma1nfram3 ran away from home. Not much else is known about Ma1n's past, even by her closest friends. Her hometown is still a mystery. Though Ma1nfram3 is known to favor a specific Northeastern UCAS accent, it is unclear whether this accent is her native accent, or an affectation learned from her favorite 90's trids. Show History * Ma1nfram3's first interaction with any member MMFEC was buying Fang a drink in a flirtation at the Rapid Rabbit before the battle broke out. * She frequents the Matrix haunt "Blast from the Past", where she has been seen conversing with former enemy Peter Winther, as well as gamer cl0ud9. She won a quarterly Matrix dance competition there in the spring of 2077, which led to an extra point of Edge in her pool. * Ma1nfram3's personal van, Dinah, is an important fixture in MMFEC's missions and a frequent point of argument and contention. * She first revealed her racial secret during a sleepover at her own apartment, when Cromwell addressed her in Truth or Dare and asked about her confusing astral signature. * Ma1n was briefly kidnapped during the Red Blossom missions for Evo, where she agreed to undergo cybermodification in order to help MMFEC track illegal metahuman medical research. MMFEC managed to retrieve her before the modifications were made. * Mordecai has told Ma1nfram3 that he finds her very attractive, but Ma1nfram3 has thus far interpreted this as a standard physical Elven attraction. * Ma1nfram3 greatly enjoyed her time with a Mitsuhama loaner deck in Japan and its War Hammer program, which dealt 3 bonus Matrix damage on attack actions and allowed 3 targets at once. Any references to "making it rain hammers" are probably a throwback to the MCT deck. * Cromwell and Ma1nfram3 had a fight after a botched Trollkiller kidnapping in which an innocent was killed and a great deal of attention was drawn to the party. Some fans referred to this as the "Civil War". Their relationship continues to be strained, though Ma1n has assisted Cromwell with a pet license for Barnaby and agreed to the England and rescue runs. Character Information & Equipment * Ma1n's deck is a Renraku Tsurugi. ** It was modified by the Horizon megacorp after MMFEC's successful run at Sunset Island, giving her 2 increased stats. The new array is 7 5 5 4. She also gained a 4th program slot in the modifications. ** Ma1n also added a Multidimensional Coprocessor to the deck to increase her Matrix initiative. * Her preferred weapon is an Ares Light Fire. Ma1n has more training than normal in pistols than might be expected for a focused Decker. * Ma1nfram3 is highly trained in the Electronics skill group and all Hacking skills. She posesses the Codeslinger attribute (Brute Force) and obtained the Golden Screwdriver attribute (faster deck repairs) via training after her experience on the Horizon run. * She owns two vehicles: Dinah the GMC armored van, and a Ford Americar that she won't let MMFEC anywhere near. Category:Player Characters